vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Fifth Baam
|-|Season One= |-|Season Two (Jyu Viole Grace)= |-|Season Two (Twenty-Fifth Baam)= |-|Season Two (Horned Form)= Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. He is also considered unusual and borderline crazy because he values his friends over his own desire to climb the tower, and is thus quickly deemed dangerous. After the timeskip, he reappears in front of Ja Wangnan, and sort of teams up with him. He had joined part of the criminal organization FUG and has adopted the family name of Grace, leader of FUG. During the Workshop Battle, he managed to escape their grip with the help of his friends and has returned to his original name and appearance at the start of the series Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, higher with Thorn | At least 7-C, higher '''with Thorn Boost | At least '''High 7-A, likely higher | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | Low 7-B | 6-C '''| At least '''6-C | Unknown, but higher ''' '''Name: Currently 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Irregular, FUG Operative, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman (Copied the Arie Swordsmanship, which is a style said to be able to do anything with swords), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts, Arie Swordsmanship and Paralysis), Immortality (Type 1), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically react to attacks he can't detect), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Flight (via Blue Oar), Resistance to Power Nullification with the Fake Thorn | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Can Nullify Immortality, Spells and Regeneration with Thorn and Shinwonryu, Resistance to Power Nullification with Thorn | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Limited Soul Manipulation (Has absorbed multiple souls of those killed by Hoaqin), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has multiple souls), Resistance to Negative Emotions (Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Homing Attack (via Necromancer), Empowerment (Can Imbue his sword of pure Shinsoo with the Power of Souls), Power Nullification (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness), Absorption (Can devour attacks and enemies) | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building into a shield), True Flight (Horned Form contains wings of Shinsoo), Danmaku (Via Shinshoo Orb), Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Real Zahard and Data Zahard stated that Baam's Second Thorn Ignition was creating a portal into another space and claimed that it was a "space controlling skill") Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Fought and defeated Koon Ran and Novick, the latter of which could tank this) | At least Small Town level+ (More powerful than before to an unknown degree. Fought against Reflejo alongside Aguero and Rak), higher with Thorn (Nearly one-shot Reflejo) | At least Town level (Fought against Hoaqin), higher '''with Thorn Boost (Overpowered Buelsar Elliot. Briefly contended a 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | At least Large Town level', likely '''higher '(Defeat 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | Large Town level (His attack shook the city sized Name Hunt Station which would result in a Magnitude 7 earthquake) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before) | Small City level (Contributed to this level of destruction) | Island level '''(Stronger than Data Koon Maschenny Zahard improved by Redan. Made a small cut in Data Zahard) | At least '''Island level (Vastly stronger than before, was able to fight evenly and significantly harm Data Zahard as well as shake the Hidden Floor which is the size of a real Floor), possibly Island level+ at Full Power (Should be three times stronger) | Unknown, but higher '(Likely stronger than before, although he has not shown feats in this form) 'Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Koon Ran) | At least Massively Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with the Thorn | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before, capable of keeping up with White and continually getting faster) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Superior to Koon Maschenny Zahard) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town Class+ (Traded blows with Novick) | At least Small Town Class+ '''(Comparable to Rak, which can compete in physical strength with Reflejo), '''higher with Thorn (More stronger than before) | At least Town Class '''(Traded hits with Hoaquin) , '''higher with Thorn Boost (Overpowered Bulsar Elliot with one blow. Briefly blocked an attack of 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | At least Large Town level, likely higher '''(Traded several blows with 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | '''Large Town Class (Traded hits with Lo Po Bia Elaine) | At least Large Town Class (More stronger than before) | Small City Class via powerscaling | Island Class '''(Able to exhange some blows with Data Zahard, although he was overpowered or stomped several times) | At least '''Island Class (Able to exchange blows with serious Data Zahard), possibly Island Class+ at Full Power (Three times stronger than before) | Unknown, but higher '(Probably stronger than before) 'Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+ '(Took hits from Androssi Zahard) | At least '''Small Town level+ '(Tanked hits from Reflejo), '''higher with Thorn (Should be comparable to his own power)| At least Town level '''(Took some Hoaquin attacks), '''higher with Thorn Boost (Tanked an Needle attack from Bulsar Elliott without any damage) | At least Large Town level, likely higher '''(Should be comparable to his own power) | '''Large Town level (Tanked blows from Lo Po Bia Elaine) | At least Large Town level (More durable than before) | Small City level (Was able to survive Data Zahard's Air Explosion Iron Fist, although this is more a feat of resistance) | Island level '''(Survived from some casual Data Zahard's attacks) | At least '''Island level (Took attack's from serious Data Zahard), possibly Island level+ at Full Power (Withstood the shock of his most powerful technique with that of Data Zahard Yellow: Leviathan) | Unknown, but higher '(Probably more durable than before) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Fought against God of Guardians for 1 month and characters of the same level as himself can fight normally after losing an arm) Range: Dozens to Hundreds of Meters. Standard Equipment: *'Enryu's Thorn:' Floating over Viole's shoulder. When tapping into it's power, Viole gains an additional baang, a substantial increase in power, and the ability to forcibly control the shinsoo around him. However, the Thorn uses up his power at a fast rate. It is implied Viole has not yet fully awakened the Thorn's power. **'Enryu's Thorn Ignition Mode:' In this new mode, Baam is able to drastically increase his strength, speed, and durability, and even when being partially transformed in that mode, he was able to make Data Zahard use White Lecalicus and it was quoted that Baam in that Mode gained control of the "Space" as The Guardians. Intelligence: Skilled combatant; was able to determine a White Steel Eel's weakness within seconds after encountering it; very adept at controlling Shinsoo; was able to copy Love's moves upon witnessing them only once. Weaknesses: Very weak and inexperienced for most of Season 1 | The Thorn uses up Viole's stamina at a fast rate (was unable to tap into its power for more than a few minutes at most) | The Second Thorn Ignition can only be activated when Viole has fainted or is almost dying Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. * Shinsoo Beams: Can control balls and beams of energy to attack the opponent. * Shinsoo Control and Amplified Shinsoo Beams: He seems to hold an excessive amount of Shinsoo, at least for the standards of E-Ranks, as he is always shown in battles to blast massive amounts of Shinsoo at opponents simultaneously. He is also able to create six baangs. Quaetro Blitz states that even the top 5 E-Ranked Regulars can probably only create 4 baangs at most. He almost exclusively creates baangs to use as Shinsoo Beams. * (Double-Handed) Shinsoo Punch: Viole has a new technique that involves him using Shinsoo to reinforce his normal punches to the point where one punch is able to crack the floor. He can extend the Shinsoo to strike from far away as well. He seldom uses it after its first appearance hinting that it may be one of his weaker techniques. * Shinsoo Bomb (Delayed): Uses Shinsoo to form a bomb that releases a beam of Shinsoo after a few seconds of creation. * Shinsoo Barrier: Can create a small Shinsoo barrier to block Shinsoo beams. Viole is also shown to be able to use flames to create a shield. He was also shown to use Lighthouses to enhance the power of his barrier. * Healing Exoskeleton: When Viole is wounded, a crimson lobster-like exoskeleton forms on the exterior of his body which heals his wounds. * Lighthouse Control: Even though it is not his primary position, Viole has shown he can communicate with and use lighthouses. In one instance, he manipulated three lighthouses to somewhat enhance the effects of Fast Skip to stop Novick and protect himself from Ran's attack. He has also used it to create an enhanced Shinsoo barrier to block attacks and to alter his voice when Koon arrives at the Hand of Arlen. It is shown that he can manipulate at least three lighthouses. * Shinsoo Orb: Upon submerging into a month of training with the data of Koon Eduan in preparation of fighting the data of Zahard, Baam discovered the shape of Shinsoo indicative of his first Shinsoo quality: an Orb. The data of Zahard mentioned that only those born with outstanding tension have the ability create one, adding further evidence to the theory that Baam is the son of V. The orb is used in a non-conventional manner. Koon Eduan explained to him that in order to use the orb properly it must not be thrown, but rather it is a container from which to release shinsoo. After successfully creating it, and applying tension to it, Baam unleashed the orb's power for the first time and revealed its amazing and destructive power which is capable of firing out blasts that vaporize matter on contact. ** Triple Orb - First Thorn Fragment Transcendental Skill: Remnants of Stars Stardust: 'Baam invokes four Shinshoo Orbs added to the Shinwonryu, so the giant Orb absorbs the other three Orbs, increasing their size and power on a large scale, and then firing a tremendous ray of energy, this technique was powerful enough to collide with the most powerful technique of the Data Zahard. This is currently Baam's most powerful technique. *'Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb: Shortly after understanding how to use the Shinsoo Orb, Baam added the Thorn's power to it in order to use his maximum power against Koon Kiseia. Unable to control this newfound power, he narrowly missed his opponent. However, Koon Kiseia quickly surrendered after realizing the Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb would have obliterated her had Baam not missed. By incorporating the power of the Shinsoo Orb with the Thorn, Baam's shinsoo turned red and each beam emitted from his enhanced orb seemed to contain much more power. This power is overwhelming, and appears to be far beyond the capability of any regular in Baam's category. The limits of this newfound power are still unknown. **'Orb - Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon': This ability appears as though countless bangs of shinsoo are emitted and combined to form a tremendous impact, like that of a cannon. Baam first used this self-created technique to subdue the Divine Sea Fish that attacked Koon Kiseia. **'Orb - Spatial Control': Through this technique, Baam is able to control all of the terrifying power he experiences and unleashes it in the form of overwhelming pulsating waves. This gives onseers the impression that shinsoo is enveloping the entire area in Baam's vicinity, appearing as though Baam is in control of the entire space. **'Orb - Endless Sky': The Orb emits a single beam of energy across the ground from high in the sky, tearing a deep crevace into the earth several meters long and wide. *'Twenty-Fifth Night Style:' **'Extreme Black-Winged Butterfly Attack': Upon submerging into a month of training with the Data of Koon Eduan in preparation of fighting the Data Zahard, Baam found his real self. By using what he calls "his" power his shinsoo resembles something like black haze. It is strong enough to brake through Jahad's data guard. Currently it isn't known what does this attack do or how exactly Baam made this technique. It is the first technique of Twenty Fifth Night Style. **'Twenty Fifth Night Skill: Extreme Blue Oar:' By channelling "his" power into Blue Oar, Baam is able to increase its size to an incredible diameter, engulfing and destroying the entire arena the Data Zahard and he were fighting in. *'Baam-Style:' **'Baam-Type Shinsoo Controll Skill: Orb Defense Mode: '''Baam uses his Shinsoo black haze to cover his entire body inside a giant Orb. This defense technique was strong enough to leave him unharmed from Data Zahard's Shinsoo beams. **'Baam-Style Shinshoo Control Skill: Endless Sky: Baam focuses his Shinsoo black haze on his hands and then emits a single beam of energy highly destructive, this technique has enough power to destroy the Data Zahard's arm. **'''Baam-Style Shinshoo Control Skill: Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon: '''Baam focuses his Shinsoo black haze on his hand to launch a beam of energy a form a tremendous impact, this technique was powerful enough to force Data Zahard to dodge. '''Shinsoo Ability Replication: Viole can copy Ranker-level abilities after they are used against him or if he's seen them use it only once. Such a feat proves how prodigal Viole is and how dangerous (if he already isn't) he can be in the future. Though Viole can copy Ranker techniques easily, it is noted that he lacks some of the power behind the attacks (relative to a Ranker). The following is a list of techniques copied from his battles and the person who copied it: From Quant: * Fast Skip: A technique he learned from Quant that allows him to temporarily paralyze an opponent's movement by freezing the shinsoo in the environment. Has mastered it to the point where he could paralyze his opponents' attacks as well as their movements with a word. From Love: * Wonsulsa: A special method of Shinsoo usage in which Love uses it in a circular motion to give it a greater amount of power whilst retaining its size and mass. * Blue Oar: Shinsoo is used to form a blue disk, which allows the rider to move at a very high speeds. The main usage is for a single transportation; the user moves quickly from point A to point B in a straight path because the technique cannot move in any other direction. Also, the technique sometimes causes destruction along its pathway. This is one of the more commonly used Wonsulsa techniques that Viole employs in his battles. * Slider: Shinsoo is used to boost one's movement for improved mobility and control (e.g. side-stepping or dodging) during a brief period of time; the main usage is for one to shift oneself into a better offensive position while the user is in a defensive stance: counterattack. This is not optimal for racing against someone, since the technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time. * Upshoot: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's uppercut punch in both power and speed. Usually, this punch is used after Blue Oar to maximize both power and speed. * Straight Ball: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's speed, so he can touch the enemy. This attack is followed up by Pitch Changeup. * Pitch Changeup: A powerful punch that exerts black/red Shinsoo upon connecting. From Urek Mazino: * Emperor's Scorching Fist of Death (Usurper's Inferno): Shinsoo is gathered entirely into the fist and released in a giant explosion. This is a very high risk technique as the user is left vulnerable. Though Urek is the one who (indirectly) taught Viole the technique, this technique is also First Emperor's signature technique. Viole never uses this technique because its name is embarrassing. From Ha Jinsung: * Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique '''(화접공파술, or "Hwajeopgongpahsool"): An immensely powerful technique that allows one to transfer a shock of Shinsoo through vibrations from oneself to a targeted object. It is unknown to what extent he is capable of using this technique, though it is shown that just after learning the technique he was able to at least dent a stone golem with it. The effects of a simple touch are catastrophic. It seems that this particular style of fighting is a trait of the FUG Organization. Viole used this technique once in a Shinsoo strengthening test to gain a score of 134,000. Viole again used this technique against Urek Mazino, in which he had his fist clenched, unlike the strengthening test where he held a more relaxed pose so it is possible that Viole was not using the technique to its fullest extent before Urek. This is likely Viole's most devastating attack, dealing extreme damage to Beta with a single strike. ** '''Ha Jinshung Style: Extreme Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (하진성 류 극의 화접 공파술, Ha Jinsung-lyu Geug-ui Hwajeop Gongpahsool): An improved version of the previous technique. Baam used it as a finishing blow against Kaiser. * Ha Jinsung Style Piercing Technique: Crimson Flame (하진성 류 공파술 적화, "Ha Jinsung-lyu Gongpahsool: Jeoghwa"): Baam utilises his teacher's style of the infamous Damage Technique to inflict massive damage to whatever he strikes. When used against Kaiser, he was able to completely break through her high-level Armour Inventory. From Novick: *'Hayeol Style: Crimson Bell Fist:' Viole can manipulate fire-like tentacles to form a dome around him as a shield, sealing him away from reach. It can also blast people away from close range. From Yu Han Sung: *'Straight-Line Long Pierce: '''Using a similar technique to Laure's "Cry of Piercing Water", Baam aligns 4 baangs and shoots them forming a spear to pierce through Phobos, stating that a normal attack wouldn't have worked. *'Waves of Peacock Wings:' A visually stunning technique that utilises 8 baangs to swirl around before striking the enemy. Because of the flowing nature of this technique, it can seamlessly lead into the use of Maelstrom technique. *'Maelstrom: 8 large baangs surround and converge in on the target to inflict damage. When used against Hoaqin, it was enough to temporarily stop him and allow Baam to pass by. *'''Dragon's Breath: Baam shoots 5 large baangs at a single point to make an incredibly powerful shinsoo blast attack. From Daniel: *'Necromancer: '''Baam has been shown to be able to generate light purple orbs (in contrast to Daniel's dark purple orbs) of shinsoo in his hand and then fire a blast of Shinsoo from it. Later he proved he was able to make the shinsoo move and attack as if it were alive in order to fend off and destroy Angel's metalfish. '''From White(Hoaqin):' *'Arie Swordmanship: '''As a side effect of White's final clone being partly composed of Albeda's soul, someone who possesses the blood of Arie Hon. So far, the only usage shown is when he used Hoaqin's own sword technique comprising of the souls' rage to defeat the former Slayer. '''From the "God" of Guardians:' *'Shinwonryu:' After training for two months with the "God" of Guardians and eventually learning how to control shinsoo without the Floor Guardian's permission, Baam was able to perform this technique and could create one baang for it. This technique compresses Shinsoo around onto a single point and releases it as a huge explosion. This technique is powerful enough to dissipate energy attacks from opponents thousands of times stronger than the user. Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc/Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc | Power of Souls '''| '''Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc | Hidden Floor Arc | Post-Revolution Training | Enryu's Thorn Ignition Mode | Second Enryu's Thorn Ignition Gallery Baam's Shinsoo Manipulation.jpg|Baam's first attempt at manipulating Shinsoo Shinsoo_Beam.jpg|Baam firing Shinsoo at the Bull Viole with five baangs.jpg|Viole with five Baangs Viole 5 lasers.jpg|Viole using five Baangs at max output The_Healing_Exoskeleton.jpg| The Healing Exoskeleton Viole's_Lighthouse_Control.jpg|Viole Manipulating lighthouses to defend himself Fast_Skip.jpg|Fast Skip Blue_Oar.jpg|Blue Oar Viole_using_Slider.jpg|Slider Viole_using_Pitch_Changeup.jpg|Pitch Changeup HwaJeopGongPaSul.jpg|Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique Enryu's Thorn.jpg|Enryu's Thorn Others Notable Victories: Inuyasha (InuYasha (Verse)) Inuyasha's Profile (Low 7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6